Afghanistanball
Afghanistanball |caption =REMOV ANNOYANCE! |image = Afganistan.jpg|reality = Islamic Republic of Afghanistan|government = Islamic Democratic Republic|personality = Extremely unstable yet can still remove invader, is always a farmer regardless of job|gender = Male|language = Pashto Uzbek Krygryz Turkmen Dari |capital = Kabul|affiliation = SAARCball UNball|religion = Islam|friends = Kazakhbrick USAball Turkeyball South Koreaball Germanyball Russiaball Uzbekistanball Kyrgyzstanball Turkmenistanball Albaniaball Indiaball Tajikistanball|enemies = North Koreaball Taliban supporter Iranball Yuo MANIAC pschycho HA YOU CANT INTO REMOVING ME Saudi Arabiaball UAEball|likes = Kebab, Germans (friendship), removing Talibanball, rebuilding (wörk)|hates = Terrorists, Commies and Conservatives|founded = 2004|intospace = No|nativename = (Pashto) Da Afğanistan Islami Jumhoryat (Dari) Jomhuriye Eslamiye Afğanestan |onlypredecessor = Afghan Transitional Administrationball |predicon = Afghanistan|bork = Opium opium}} Afghanistanball is an Islamic countryball located in Asia. It's famous for Talibanball. History Until 650 AD, Afghanistanball was occupied by 2ball. In VI century BC, Persiaball took him under his protection, followed by Macedonball (330 BC) and Caliphateballs (I century). The Caliphateballs expanded into Indiaball, but Mongol Empireball invaded his clay in 1219. Afghanistanball become independent only in 1747, as Durrani Empireball, which was conquered by UKball untill 1823. Afghanistanball become a kingdom since 1919 and become crazy nearly 1970s. He transformed into evil Talibanball, but USAball invaded him and re-took Afghanistanball to the "right" side. Nowadays, Afghanistanball is an Islamic countryball with a problem with his psycho son, Talibanball. He wanted to "modernize" in 1919, but he was quickly put down a decade later in 1929. Related Issues - Afghan War with Talibanball. - Large corruption and human rights violations. Relationships * USAball - Friend who helps with Fucking Talibanball. * Turkeyball - My BFF. * Germanyball - Foreign learning facilities for Afghans. Sorrys for attack on train by an Afghan. * Japanball -Just like Kebab. Is friend with Germanyball too. * Iraqball -Why,Afghanistan why??WHY DO YOU HATE ME????!! * Indiaball - Gibbing more aid, weapons, helicopters, university, dams, a whole Parliament ,helps me with stupid Pakistan,*(thinks for a moment)*,Oh,and monies. * Soviet Unionball - YOU CANNOT INTO REMOVING ME AND STEAL CLAY!I AM OF COMMIE THE UNSTOPPABLE!XAXAXAXAXAXA!!!! * How to draw Afghanistanball Afghanistanball is simple to draw, except for the coat of arms. # Draw the basic circle and divide him in three vertical stripes. # Color it in this colors (from left to right): black, red, green # Draw the white coat of arms: ## Draw a mosque with a rounded dome and surround it with wheat circle, and Arabic text. # Add eyes and you've finished! Gallery Artwork Afghan.png|Afghanistan with an AK-47 Afghanistanbal_l.png Afganistan.jpg VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics LOzASto.png 9WLAD7W.png 08R9LSf.png CvpGJC9.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png S6ukqVN.png spsSWoK.png Vo0XLbD.png fKugOC4.png 28bw7iw2298x.png es:Afganistánball fr:Afghanistanballe Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Islamball Category:Democracy Haters Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Category:Canuck Removers Category:Neutral Category:Russian Haters Category:Ukraine Removers Category:HUE Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Aryan Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Ə users Category:Terrorism Category:Mountains Category:Poor Category:Roof of the world Category:Earthquake Category:Stans Category:Drugs Category:Muslim lovers Category:Kebab Defender Category:Highland Category:Homosex Remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Can into space Category:Independent Category:Multiethnic Category:Pashto Speaking Countryball Category:Dari Speaking Countryball Category:Failed State Category:Former Vodka Remover Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Hazaragi Speaking Countryball Category:Balochi Speaking Countryball Category:Nuristani Speaking Countryball Category:Pashayi Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:Prorupted Category:Burger remover Category:Burger haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:MENA Category:Women rights removers Category:Dangerous Category:Human rights removers Category:Christian Haters Category:Christian Remover Category:Sharia Category:Stage 2 countries Category:LDC countries Category:Muslim Category:Muslim lover Category:Goat Lovers Category:Aldof Hitler Haters Category:Religious Category:Buddhist Remover